


The Hunter's Heart

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Valentine's Silm Ficlets 2021 [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So Married, turleg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Túrin and Beleg kissing outside.
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Series: Valentine's Silm Ficlets 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Hunter's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/gifts).



> happy valentine's day here is some turleg
> 
> got the quote from the SWG prompt generator

_The hunter's heart, the hunter's mouth, the trees and the trees and the space between the trees, swimming in gold_.

-Richard Siken, 'Snow and Dirty Rain'

The trees bend lightly in the wind.Menegroth is nothing but a distant daydream.Beleg is leaning against a tree, laughing, with the sunlight in his hair.Túrin has already forgotten why his love is laughing, because he is too focused on the movement of his hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes, the smile upon his sweet lips, the fact that his heart belongs to Túrin and no other.

He presses Beleg up against the tree, tilts his head up, and kisses him, feeling those hard muscles against him.Beleg moans softly into his mouth and then laughs again as his hands come down to catch Túrin’s face and hold him there so that he can deepen the kiss. 

“What are you laughing at?” Túrin mutters, pulling back.

“Nothing,” Beleg murmurs, following him to press tiny kisses to the corner of his mouth and his lips, his eyes, his cheeks.“I am only laughing because I am so happy that it must spill out somehow, love.”

“Oh.”Túrin frowns.“Is that common among Elves?”

“I do not know,” Beleg tells him frankly, pressing his hand to Beleg’s chest.“I have never known such happiness myself.I expect few have.”

Túrin has no answer for this, so instead he kisses Beleg again, mantling a hand through the gold of his lover’s hair.“Stay with me,” he begs.

“Forever,” Beleg promises fiercely, clinging to him.“Beyond the end of the world.I am thine until the end of time and beyond.”


End file.
